


Snatcher goes to McGroove’s

by thechickensawesome



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickensawesome/pseuds/thechickensawesome
Summary: Snatcher goes to McGroove’s
Relationships: Hat Kid and Snatcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Snatcher goes to McGroove’s

**Author's Note:**

> Pbbpbpbpbpbpbpbbtbbtbtbttt

It’s been a routine. The nuisance would arrive in his forest, distract his minions and finally pester him. No matter how hard he tried to get her to leave, he ended up just waiting for her to get bored and leave on her own. And a few hours later, she’d return. He didn’t even know why. She had just left for the first time that day, and he decided to get his minions back on track. They were still chatting with each other to prepare some pranks for when she returned. On second thought, he’ll leave them to it. It might discourage the brat from returning.

She trudged into his home, soaking wet. He looked up, snickering.  
“You’re late.”  
She looked up at him and scowled. She took a red box with an M on it and sat on the floor. It’s a safe assumption that Snatcher had never seen that before. Now sitting with her back leaned against the wall, she dug through the box and pulled out something wrapped in paper. This... was confusing to say the least. She unwrapped the object and it was revealed to be... What? He honestly had no idea what to call that. The child took a bite and immediately spat it back out. She looked up at him, pouting.  
“It’s all wet!”  
“I’d be concerned if it wasn’t, considering you were shoved into the river.”  
Okay, maybe his minions’ idea of a prank wasn’t that accurate. But it was funny. She glared at him accusingly.  
“How’d you know it was the river?!”  
“It’s the closest body of-“  
“I knew it! You were behind this!”  
He wasn’t. He merely just... provided better ideas and materials. Okay. He was 70% behind it. They were his minions, after all. It was his job to take credit for everything they did. He rolled his eyes, while the child continued her theory.  
“-And then you got your minions to push me in the river so you’d owe me a glamour meal so you could take me to McGrooves! I have you all figured out!”  
He guessed this would go by faster if he just confirmed what she said.  
“Okay, you got me, I- wait.”  
He did not want to leave the forest.  
He did not want to go somewhere crowded.  
He did NOT want to drag his reputation in the mud. Well, oof for him I guess.  
“I knew it! Come on, let’s go!”  
She was already dragging him.  
This was not going to be pleasant.  
••••••  
He didn’t even know what McGroove’s was. It didn’t matter though, because Hat Kid had taken him there herself. He’d never even heard of a fast food restaurant. He hadn’t left the forest in a long time. There they were, right in front of the building. The Snatcher had shapeshifted into Hat Kid’s form and put on a disguise, as not to be recognized. As soon as they walked in, he was taken aback by the light. He wasn’t used to it, with the Subcon being plagued in an eternal night. It took him a minute to adjust, but he could manage. He looked around and saw lots of people. Some were at tables, some were behind the counters, some standing in line, and some just doing nothing. He guessed he’d be set for three months if he took all the souls in this place. They stepped into line much too soon. He still didn’t understand it, but he trusted that the nuisance did. Before he knew it, they were at the counter. Aside from scaring intruders, brushing off Hat Kid and giving orders to his minions, he didn’t do much talking. Luckily for him, Hat Kid did all that for him.  
“Can I have a glamour meal with fries? And an ice cream please.”  
The moon penguin at the register was a bit surprised that seemingly two children were ordering without an adult, but as long as they had the money, they’d let it slide.  
“Sure thing. Although we can’t get you the ice cream. The machine’s under maintenance.”  
When her order was taken, they sat at a table. Was it always this loud? It was much quieter in the forest. It was also much too bright. He closed his eyes and scratched at the table with his claws, leaving a mark.  
“Snatcher, are you okay?”  
“Just tell me when we have to move again.”  
There was so much he didn’t understand here. It was bright, the tables were cold, and it was loud. He didn’t want to ever come back after this.  
“They called our order.”  
He got up and followed her, trying to avoid people along the way.  
“That’ll be four and 20% pons.”  
Hat Kid pulled some pons out of her pocket and gave them to the moon penguin. She and Snatcher walked out of the building, and as soon as they were out of sight, he disappeared. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken him here.

**Author's Note:**

> T’is a one shot


End file.
